Rem Roth
Renesmae 'Rem' Mitsuho Roth '''is an Animaniacs OC that appears in the fan fiction, ''Animaniacs: Nocturnus.'' Although not related to Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, she often pegged down as 'The Emo Kid' and the unofficial fourth member of their crew. Rem herself is supposed to be a spoof of anime characters from various franchises such as Blood+ ''and ''InuYasha. Note: This is no way related to Remmy Lee Dixie. Early Life Rem was born on June 14th 1995, in Palm Springs California. Her mother, Kim Amane was a Japanese-American and her father, Sean Roth was of Irish-Italian descent. Not much of her early life is known except some aspects seen through flashbacks. It appears that she was the result of an unplanned pregnancy because of her parents' indifference towards her and the fact that they never really paid any attention to her. Her brother, Jason Roth, for unknown reasons harbored a deep resentment for his kid sister and bullied her on a regular basis. These factors would later have severe consequences on her mentality and would lead Rem to have a hostility towards other boys who are elder brothers in a family (i.e. Yakko). Her grandmother, Kaede Matsuoka was the only one in her family who gave her any real love and support. When Rem was 8 years old, she and her brother were orphaned after their parents were killed in an air liner accident, leaving them to be raised by Ms. Matsuoka. Under her guardianship, Rem's life slightly improved as Ms. Matsuoka wouldn't tolerate Jason's bullying of his younger sister. At this point Rem also took up meditation, cello, and jujitsu martial arts. Meeting 'Seth' At some point before her mother and father passed away, Rem came into contact with a demonic entity while playing in the park. Because of her 'sixth sense' she was able to detect him in the trees, however due to her very young age and her strong belief in her grandmother's old folk tales, Rem mistook him to be a benign wind spirit. The weakened and near powerless entity without a form in dire need of a host, took refuge inside her and simultaneously became her 'imaginary friend'. Rem in turn, gave him the name, Seth. Grandmother's Death Shortly before Rem entered high school, the elderly Ms. Matsuoka was diagnosed with cancer. Although it went into remission, it returned a few months afterwards at which point the disease became terminal. Unable to cope with her grandmother's imminent death and her brother's negative attitude towards her that had apparently went unchanged despite enlisting into the Marines, Rem became increasingly emotionally unstable. It didn't help when Jason expressed his disappointment about being stationed in Twenty-Nine Palms instead of San Diego in order to be near her as he was now effectively her legal guardian (being a legal adult at this point). After spending her middle school graduation virtually alone Rem would've become suicidal had it not been for the unwitting intervention of fellow high school freshman '''Alice Williams '''with whom she met during the Palm Springs High School freshmen orientation. ''Animaniacs: Nocturnus'' Act I n June of 2010, when ''Nocturnus begins, Rem was semi-celebrating her 14th birthday (as Alice gifted her with cupcakes and a blue rose hair pin as a present) when she was suddenly abducted via inter-dimension warp into the Toon World by Doctor Vlad Frankeninni. Frankeninni, a disgraced animation/motion picture director-turned-mad scientist, plotted to take over the Warner Bros. studio from CEO Thaddeus Plotz-after being thrown out of the Lot-by creating an army of artificially made toons. Through a fused sample of Yakko, Wakko and Dot's '''DNA, Rem was transformed into an unique cartoon avatar form of the Warners, despite the trio's efforts to stop the scientist. Promptly after arriving in the Burbank, California of the Toon World, Rem-now wielding a katanna shaped and curved to resemble a wolf fang-completely decimated Dr. Frankeninni's entire back up guard of robots with little or no effort. Not at all happy with her 'new' appearance, Rem constantly demanded that she be put back the way she was before including where she was before. However her demands went unheeded by the now frustrated and equally enraged mad doctor who firmly believed that since he 'created' her, she should obey his every whim. Arriving too late to stop Dr. Frankeninni from using their DNA samples (strands of hair), Yakko, Wakko, Dot were instead graced with Rem's presence. They were immediately struck by the teenagers hostile and violent behavior-not to mention her potty mouth as pointed out by Dot of which she and her brothers always slap tape around that read 'CENSORED'. In spite her overwhelmingly negative and dark demeanor (and the fact that like most people, she wanted nothing to do with them), they convince a very reluctant Rem to stay with them in their Water Tower. They also convince their boss, Mr. Plotz-while he initially had doubts about the idea-to allow her to stay on the Lot. However, Rem had no intentions to remain in Burbank. She promptly left the Water Tower and the Studio early the next morning before her new peers woke up to start the day, causing aggressive friction between her and Yakko. She tried one more time to escape the Lot but she was foiled again by the eldest Warner. During her 'first' exam by the studio p-sychiatrist, '''Doctor Otto Scratchansniff, the shrink was impressed upon with the first hint of Rem's mental and emotional instability due to her lack of any emotion and almost complete deadpan appearance save for a slight expression of irritation. This was shared by an equally concerned 'Slappy Squirrel ('with whom Rem had a run in) as she remarked to herself: ''Steam or no steam, one thing's for sure, there's something wrong with that kid. And I don't think it has anything to do with lacking a sense of humor.' Act II After a few months of living on the Warner Bros. Studio, Yakko and Dot were beginning to have doubts about allowing Rem to remain with them as a crew because of their increasing frustration with her negative attitude and her refusal to participate along with them in their various skits. However after hearing Dr. Scratchansniff's concern for her (and the fact that she sort of rescued him from the '''Clown'), Wakko successfully convinces his brother and sister otherwise. Apart from the Warner siblings, the other Animaniacs ''characters such as '''Pinky and the Brain, the Goodfeathers, '''and '''Rita and Runt share a curiosity about her as 'the New Guy'. Mr Plotz meanwhile, rather enjoys her company, as she is not as zany or disruptive as the Warners. Finally however, tensions between Rem and Yakko and Dot come to a head and they get into an explosive argument. Much to the chagrin of Wakko, the three of them 'break up' and Rem promptly leaves the studio bound for Palm Springs. Eventually, the separation does not last and the siblings as Rem's absence begins to take its toll on them, particularly Wakko. Yakko and Dot resolve to annoy Dr. Scratchansniff to put the matter behind them. Before they are able to, they overhear him and Slappy express their concerns about Rem's behavior with the p-sychiatrist suggesting that something from the teenager's past is affecting her better judgement and demeanor and worried of the consequences that may follow if these problems are not addressed. Enlightened and ashamed of their earlier treatment, the Warners resolved to correct their mistake, and bring Rem back to the studio with Slappy and Dr. Scratchansniff's assistance. However, Rem had no intention of ever coming back to the Warner lot. While on a pit stop in Santa Monica (as the bus she boarded was part of a city-by-city tour of Southern California), the teen found that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were looking for her even going so far as give out 'Lost' posters. Extremely unwilling to go with them and wanting her freedom and independence, Rem attempted to vacate the book store she and her searchers were in without them noticing. However, Yakko spotted the teenager prompting him and his younger brother and sister to follow. Sensing them directly behind her, Rem broke out into a run hoping to lose them, which lead the bewildered siblings to give chase. The situation quickly got out of control and quite dangerous, as Rem ran out onto an intersection and in the wake of busy and oncoming traffic in order to get away, much to the Warners, Dr. Scratchansniff, and Slappy's horror. Miraculously, Rem was able clear the road with her newly acquired and enhanced 'toon speed'. But the incident left her so demoralized and disoriented, that when she came to a cliff that oversaw the coast, she was compelled to try and take her own life by diving into the Pacific Ocean. Luckily, Yakko arrived to her position just in time, and was able to pull her out of the water and perform CPR before she could drown. After another but brief spat, Yakko and Rem both somewhat settled their differences on the pretense of starting over while Yakko would agree to keep Rem's attempt on her own life between themselves. The elder Warner also tried, unsuccessfully, to get the teenager to smile and vowed that someday he would get her to 'crack one'. To which Rem dryly replied: "...Whatever." Following the Santa Monica fiasco, the Warners (as well as Slappy Squirrel and Dr. Scratchansniff) kept a very close and sharp eye on Rem and somewhat assisting her in adapting to life in Burbank. It was during this point that the siblings discovered that Rem could play the cello without having to read music, had a hand in cooking, and could speak fluent Japanese and partly Latin. To their shock and surprise, they also discovered that she was not ticklish in an attempt to get her to smile. Rem reveals to them that her favorite flower is the blue rose, despite their constant denials that the flower is real. Slappy also gave the teenager her own brand of advice and 'life-lessons' after requesting her presence in her tree house. While Rem would later resign herself to living in a Water Tower on a studio lot and putting up with the zaniness of her peers, she remained mostly unchanged in her demeanor. During this period, Rem would meet the Warners' distant cousin, Sakko Warner, a con artist would occasionally visit Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Upon meeting her for the first time, Sakko was instantly smitten with her, and then on went to great lengths to gain her affection. This included trying to impress her and being the focus of her attention, much to the annoyance of his cousins, who consider him somewhat untrustworthy due to all the times he had cowardly ditched them or double crossed them in especially tight situations. Act III As Act III begins, Rem begins to open just slightly to her peers and Dr. Scratchansniff, making some progress in mellowing the teen out. Slappy Squirrel even goes so far as to keep the teen in her tree house-when she became separated from Yakko, Wakko, and Dot-until the Warner siblings came to collect her. The teenager started to bond with Dot while they went out to the park for some quiet time. It is here that the Warner Sister discovers that Rem calms herself considerably by watching clouds rolling by in the sky. Meanwhile, Dr. Frankeninni returns to the scene with a near entire legion of artificially made toons intent on capturing Rem and using her for his own advantage and orchestrations. He successfully captures Pinky and the Brain after they accidentally come across his lab in the Hollywood foothills somewhere near the iconic Hollywood Sign. The mad doctor then deploys his newly enhanced robots to capture any toon matching the DNA signature of the Warners (which also includes Rem) and anyone else who interferes. In the course of events, the Warners, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel and the Goodfeathers are captured and imprisoned in the lab along with Pinky and the Brain. The remaining characters-including Rem-remain at the studio when it is suddenly attacked by an army of Dr. Frankeninni's artificial toons. When Rem realizes that the mayhem they wrought was solely so the mad scientist to recollect her, she finally snaps, becoming possessed by internal and demonic-like rage and proceeds to go on a violent and bloody rampage, effectively eliminating Dr. Frankeninni's entire cast of artificial toons. Initially, the Warners and their costars were unaware of the events unfolding at the studio and subsequently the foothills until Rem made an entrance worthy of Micheal Myers to Dr. Frankeninni's lab proceeding to annihilate the last of his 'drones' (nearly striking Skippy in the process) and sent Dr. Frankeninni packing. The mad scientist angrily vowed revenge (partly for his assistant and first creation, Omri '''who also fell victim to the teenager's blade) as he made his exit. With him gone and most of his projects now decimated, Rem finally came to her senses but mysteriously unable to remember or recall her actions and instantly became distraught and guilty on what she had done. Disillusioned and greatly demoralized, she temporarily abandoned her weapon and went off into the woodland by herself. Meanwhile, her peers were left nearly at a loss of how to proceed from that point greatly affected by the disaster their charge had wrought. Eventually, they go in search of her, justifiably worried that Rem may harm herself. But fortunately, they locate the visibly shaken teenager sitting under a tree and still covered in toon ink from head to toe. After a reunion, Rem willingly agrees without question to be under the Warners' (particularly Yakko's) authority while they in turn begin working with her to give her mental health some greatly needed improvement and mending. Act IV Rem locked herself in the Water Tower for two days and refused to even speak or come out to eat. Meanwhile Yakko, Wakko, and Dot learn a little more about her from Dr. Scratchansniff including discovering that she has an older brother, named Jason (which leaves Yakko to wonder what he had to make her hate older brothers). As the others reflect on what had happened in the previous Act, Rem finally comes out of the Tower and proceeded to vent her frustration and anger at her own inability to recall the events by playing a harsh piece of music on a cello. After the Warners get her to calm down and mellow out (ironically through meditation) Rem begins to further come out of her shell. Humorously, they discover her final report card from high school and find that she's not a very good mathematician while going through her backpack to get rid of any other objects sharper than a crayon. They also come across an odd green book (which Wakko mistakes for a diary) of which its entire contents are written in code. While Yakko and Dot ask Dr. Scratchansniff for suggestions on how to further help the teenager, Wakko takes Rem out for lunch where Rem finds to her chagrin that the middle Warner sibling can shovel large portions of food into his mouth whole. Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain discover that Rem is not from their world after hacking into Dr. Frankeninni's network. Slappy Squirrel had confiscated Rem's katanna and later returned it to her, albeit with a special guard on the blade's edge that would only appear when she used it so it would be unable to cut or sever objects much less living beings. Later Rem would start to freely (though reluctantly) participate in her peers' endeavors, adventures, and other skits. In one of these skits, they visit a ''Star Trek convention where they have another run-in the con artist, Sakko. Much to Rem's disbelief and fury, she is instated into their school teacher, Ms. Flamiel's class which later caused her to make a 'faux' attempt of escaping the studio using her toon speed. However her zany peers were one step ahead of her and thanks to the nearly unoutmatchable Yakko, they were able to bring her back literally under lock and key. It was during the trip to Ms. Flamiel's classroom via wooden crate that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot discovered that Rem has claustrophobia. Rem also begins interacting more with other Animaniacs characters such as the Goodfeathers' leader, the Godpigeon Sulley. '''While stuck in a stalled elevator on their way to Mr. Plotz' office with Wakko and Dr. Scratchansniff, Rem has a claustrophobia attack. After some coaxing from the red-capped Warner, she reveals some details about her brother, particularly about him mercilessly bullying her which disgusted both Wakko and Dr. Scratchansniff, and enraging Wakko on a personal front. Act V The Warners as well as the studio are celebrating the Christmas festivities and get a surprise visit from the '''Tiny Toons Crew '''who are now on winter break from '''Acme Looniversity. '''Due to her 'hereditary tempura sensitivity' Rem is not all enjoying the cooler weather in Burbank. When '''Buster Bunny '''and his gang arrive, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Dot especially) make Rem spend a 'girls' night out' along with the Warner Sister, '''Babs Bunny, and the female members of the Tiny Toons crew. The teenager reluctantly socializes with the female toons and even unintentionally impresses them by flipping a snooping Montana Max 'over her shoulder. The next day, after spending a little too long in the cold, Rem comes down with the flu. Ever the self-reliant person (and not wanting the Warners to fawn over her), Rem neglects to inform her peers and does everything she can to get over it. Unfortunately, her fever gets worse after the Warner siblings-completely unaware of her condition-make her come with them to get a Christmas Tree. The following night, during a Christmas and End of the Year party at the studio, Rem finally faints from her flu and is taken to '''Hello Nurse's '''office where Yakko, Wakko, and Dot scold her for not letting them in on the fact that she was sick (after she repeatedly told them she was fine). As Rem convalescences, Wakko and Dot humorously discover that their older brother has seemingly started to harbor feelings for the teenager (even pointing out that he hasn't yelled out 'HEELLLLOOO NURSE!' in a long time). While Yakko firmly denies this, Dot does some detective work and 'innocently' asks Rem if by chance she might have the same feelings. At first, Rem bluntly denies to be holding any emotion for the elder Warner Brother at all, but then she becomes horrified (after hearing a suggestion from Dot) when she realizes that she and Yakko have unwittingly become close. Meanwhile, Slappy is not at all surprised when she here's about it, and even wins a quarter (25 cents) bet from Skippy that they had made earlier and Dr. Scratchansniff tells Yakko it's not something he should be ashamed of. Because she appeared had a painful experience of potentially being an item with someone of the opposite gender, Rem begins to avoid Yakko as much as possible to prevent that part of her past history repeating itself. Before the Tiny Toons crew depart from Burbank, Montana Max tries to get revenge on the girls after getting humiliated earlier. However, Rem disables his mecha with her katanna, much to the amazement of Buster and Babs Bunny. But the teenager comes out of the skirmish with a knick to her blade, which leaves Rem very depressed when the chapter closes. During a brief interlude, an extremely unwilling Rem joined the Warners in a skit reminiscent of an earlier episode, ''Super Strong Warner Siblings ''(an obvious parody of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers). The siblings are part of a super sentai team in which Rem is inducted into with the power of the dragon (as Yakko has the power of the blowfish, Wakko has the power of the anteater, and Dot has the power of the platypus) when they are captured by the Villains (who are obvious spoofs of Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo). Act V As the year turns, Rem starts to become the 'unofficial' fourth member of the Warner crew as she participates a little more freely in their skits and misadventures. During a New Year's competition at a miniature golf course, the quartet runs afoul of an arrogant and self centered Mini Golf Champion, Tigre Forrest who's determined to win the trophy promised to players if they complete the most hole-in-ones by the time they reach the 18th green. By clashing with the Warners while trying to tee off, Forrest inadvertently becomes their new 'Special Friend' and they proceed to annoy and pick on him throughout the entire game, using obvious gags from the film, Caddyshack. Eventually, they reach the 18th green and after a brazen attempt to get a hole in one, Forrest loses the New Years Competition to the Warner quartet who simply hand ownership of the trophy over to Rem as a momento. Later, they and various other ''Animaniacs ''characters get involved in a ''Casablanca ''parody. When an 'old flame' of Yakko's (Hello Nurse) comes to the cafe that he and his brother and sister run, Rem humorously points out his apparently 'former' eye candy to which Yakko tells her 'to put a sock in it.' The siblings later become rather miffed when they discover the teenager drinks sake and make it '''very '''clear that she is not to touch the alcoholic beverage while she's under their roof. Sakko Warner briefly visits the studio lot when he loses another one of his odd jobs and begs his cousins to allow him to stay in the Water Tower for a week. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot hesitantly agree (provided that he sleeps on the couch). Shortly thereafter however, Sakko starts to wear out his welcome amongst his family, especially Yakko when the mustachioed Warner flirts with Rem. Even though Rem is completely ignorant of Sakko's advances, it annoys Yakko to a point of taking out his anger and irritation by whacking '''Ralph the Guard with a mallet. This apparent 'jealously' does not go unnoticed, and even starts driving Rem crazy. Eventually, she vents her frustrations to Dr. Scratchansniff (who then realizes that she's the one that Yakko 'may' have a crush on). The p-sychiatrist-trying to put it delicately-suggests that Sakko might be 'intruding onto Yakko's territory'. His suggestion, after registering in her head, bothers Rem to the point of losing sleep over it and even more uncomfortable when Yakko gets close to her. Physical Description Personality Relationships Background =